Hidden Desires
by Madam Mirical
Summary: Sebastien and Ciel work for rival companies but what happens one lustful night when Ciel tries to pick up Sebastien and finds out that he is his competition? And then when Sebastiens company combines with Ciels forcing them to work together... Will they admit their desires to be with eachother or stay together? M for a reason...


**The Encounter**

Lights were flashing, the music was blaring, and the aroma of sex, sweat, and drugs filled the room. It was a frenzy of people dancing everywhere. A typical day in Ciel's favorite club. He didn't often dance with others. But the game of seduction, he was a master of it. He could use his smouldering eyes as a weapon just as well has his husky voice. He wasn't opposed to more direct contact while he was on the hunt, each encounter was a challenge, and once he attacked with great passion. Those he found worthy of his time were whisked back to his place for even an even deeper connection. He had his needs too, while he enjoyed the game, he had need to indulge completely at times too.

He strolled to the bar and sat at his customary spot, it allowed a good view of his prospects. He lightly brushed his hair back from his uncovered eye, even that simple act could set someone's heart aflame. The bartender nodded at him and quietly pushed his usual drink order towards him. Ciel casually glanced around the room and was disappointed in the evening's clientele. That is until he locked eyes with the man in the corner. He was beautiful. The coy smirk on his face, his pants showing a little of his hip, his too short shirt exposing a tattoo on his waist. The fiery glare of his eyes blazed like crimson as he stared back at Ciel. He was intrigued by this new prey, and just maybe he would be worth more than a one night fling. And so the hunt began.

Ciel stolled across the club floor to his new victim. He smirked and flipped his hair back and wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck, surprising him a little.

Ciel leaned in whispered into his ear, "Why don't we ditch the boring place and go back to mine?"

He trailed his finger down the abs that he could feel through the tight shirt. He could see the male shudder and it made Ciel know his plan was working. Suddenly the older man gripped him by the waist and pulled him him in tight, their hips mashed together and the situation was flipped.

"You have been a very naughty boy Earl Phantomhive." The man purred into HIS ear, with a voice vaguely familiar.

"So, you know me?" Ciel said as he tilted his head with a half smile on his face.

"I'm only your competition, Sebastien Michaelis," replied the man with a sly look.

Ciel pushed him away with a disgusted look.

"You're kidding right?" Ciel spat out with as much as distaste as he could muster, even though his loins were aching.

"Oh that hurts, one second you want to fuck me and the next you don't." Sebastien smiled wickedly, which further angered the younger male.

Ciel strided forward and grabbed the collar of the older male's shirt, making sure his face was as close as possible. Sebastien could feel the hot breath across his lips and all the heat from radiated from his growing member.

"Say that one more fucking time you prick." Ciel snarled as he forcefully grabbed the hard cock through Sebastien's pants.

"Now now Ciel no need to get grabby." Sebastien swallowed and smiled dreamily at Ciel. Ciel wanted to flee but could do nothing as he lustily continued to flick the mushroom head of Sebastien's cock, which twitched in approval.

Sebastien bit his lip surpressing a moan and clamped his jaws closed. Ciel laughed and knew he had regained control of the encounter. He suddenly stopped stroking the beautiful cock, and turned and walked away. He paused to turn and wink at the clearly frustrated Sebastien as he reached the doors to the club, then quietly left. Ciel cock was as rigid as a flagpole, but at least he was able to recover, and he knew he would enjoy their next meeting. He longed for release, but he knew the game would continue.

**So this is my new story xD And no my chapters are not this short, this is just like to see if anyone may be interested in my story so review for the rest of this chapter or it will not continue... just kidding I'll update but I do want wan update soon. Oh yeah and I'll update Forbidden love my other story soon xD **


End file.
